


your brother never tells you (but he loves you so)

by shiv_roy



Category: DCU
Genre: Conflict Resolution, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiv_roy/pseuds/shiv_roy
Summary: Damian comes home from a case and has to deal with having a new baby sister he didn't even know he was getting.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne & Helena Wayne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	your brother never tells you (but he loves you so)

**Author's Note:**

> Slight Batcat and mentions of Brutalia. Very minor, hope that's okay. Brutalia part is canon from Son of the Demon.
> 
> Thanks to Magic for the beta and being the best, any errors are my own.
> 
> Title from Colors by Halsey.

Damian was happy. Pleased, with the way things had gone and were going. For one, the mission had been a thrilling success. After that, he'd run into his mother without any mission and LoA pressures. They'd had a nice dinner together. And then, Richard hadn't even teased him when he'd asked to be picked up at the airport. When he got back to the Manor, Pennyworth would make him a sandwich and he would sleep off the jet lag for three days.

He even hummed a little in the car, which Richard had borrowed from the Wayne garage. He turned towards Dick, who was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel in an almost anticipating way.

"Richard- you didn't drive out from Blüdhaven just to pick me from the airport did you?" he asked.

"Oh, no- I mean I would have, of course, but I was already in town. Wanted to be the first to meet the new baby." Richard was smiling at the road now, a little excitedly. Damian, however, had gone rigid in the seat beside.

"The what?" Damian intoned. His hope was that this "baby" Richard spoke of would be a temporary thing- someone Father had taken in till the Child Protective Services could find an orphanage or home. But Dick had frozen in the seat, his jaw working.

"The- oh holy shit- I mean shiz, I mean, ugh," he groaned. "B was supposed to break the news to you. See- he was going to tell you, but then you went away on a mission and it took way longer than expected- we all really thought you would be here before the baby came-"

"What baby?!" Damian demanded, glaring at him. Richard looked guilty.

"Bruce and Selina had a baby girl yesterday. She was pregnant. You have a little sister."

The words are like a dagger to his heart. Little sister. More like little threat to his possible inheritance of Batman. The Kyle woman would certainly raise the girl with combat training... what if she got better than him? What if Father decided she was a better fit for the cowl? What if everyone forgot him?

Damian gritted his teeth and felt a ball of emotion build up in his throat. Now everyone would pay attention to her. He didn't even want to think about the implications of that... Kyle would train her, she would have Richard's guidance with aerobatics and aerial moves, Todd would teach her about ammunition, Drake about detective work, Cassandra would teach her the very elite kind of fighting that none of them could win against. And worst of all, she would have Father's approval. He would see her grow up, nurture her as his own, and as much as Damian loved his Mother and respected her decisions, sometimes he resented her for keeping him from Father. He had only known Damian for two years of his twelve, but he would know the girl for her entirety.

"Hey, you okay?" Richard asks. Damian tries to swallow back the lump that had formed in his throat and answer in a straight voice, but Richard beats him to it. "I remember how I felt when B had me meet Jay for the first time. I was so angry. I hated the little eleven-year-old punk but... I would kill for him now. Just wait till you meet Helena. We can talk about it then if you want."

Helena Kyle Wayne. Such an elegant name. Damian liked his own, of course, but it wasn't something Father had picked. She has an advantage there too.

"I will... consider your offer," Damian tries to say plainly, but there's a note of panic to his voice he's not sure he likes. Richard clearly notices, but doesn't say anything, instead opting to throw him searching glances as he drives. When they get back to the Manor, it's bustling with activity. Todd corners Richard as soon as they step in.

"Where are you, we're ready to leave," he says. "And I'm driving." Then to Damian. "Hey babybat, hope the mission went well."

 _Babybat_. Todd won't call him that anymore. He hates the nickname. He's made that clear to Todd. In fact, that's the reason Todd keeps calling him that. Maybe now, Todd will call this Helena babybat and never use it for Damian. The thought, almost hypocritically, makes Damian clench his fists.

"Sure you are," Dick says, dangling the keys in front of Jason's face. "If you can get these out of my hand." He takes off running, and Todd goes after him, yelling something just as childish.

When Damian walks up to the main living room, Drake, Cain, and Thomas are wrapping presents. He drops his bag on the couch. Drake looks at him with smugness radiating off him. He's practically vibrating with it when he says, "Not the baby of the family anymore, are we?" Damian's worst suspicions are confirmed. His heart dropped into his stomach.

"Tim," Cain says warningly, then turns to him. "Are you coming?" Damian shakes his head.

"I will need to sleep off the jet lag before I go out," he says. Drake snorts.

"We're not going _out_. We're going to see the baby sister," he says. "And Damian... welcome, officially, to being a middle child now."

Thomas shoots Drake a warning look before saying, "Very funny, Tim. Now hold this so I can put tape on it." Damian can tell it's his way of distracting Drake from taunting him. He nods at Duke in gratitude. But the damage is done, he thinks, because he hadn't even thought about it that way. Being the middle child. He sees how Todd and Drake have turned out, how bitter they got after losing Robin.

Losing the mantle hurt Richard the most, but... but there's a certain bond he has with Father. The eldest child. The one who's known Father longest, among his children. And he will always have that with Father, no matter what mantle he takes. Damian wonders when he’s going to lose Robin. If he will lose his sanity, bit by bit, as Drake and Todd have. Or if he will lose it slowly, as Helena grows into her all-round prowess. He scoffs at himself as he walks back to his room. Father would never let a child onto the field so early... would he?

When he's had a bath and changed and snuggled into his rug, trying not to feel jealous of this Helena, Alfred knocks on his room. Damian sits up, depressed, as Alfred brings a platter of sandwiches to his bed.

"Will you not be joining the young sirs and Miss Cassandra to greet your sister?" He asks, setting them in front of Damian.

"I'm jetlagged," he answers. He's decided he won't be going to the hospital at all. He wonders about asking Richard if Father mentioned him or asked for him.

"Of course. We will be leaving in a few minutes and will be back by nightfall, before dinner. I have left the snacks in the usual kitchen cupboard in case you get hungry," he says, and turns.

"Pennyworth," Damian calls hurriedly, just as he's about to close the door.

"Yes, Master Damian?"

"When... when will Father be back?"

"I assume tomorrow when they bring Miss Kyle and young Mistress Helena to the Manor," he answers. Then his eyes soften a little. "Master Bruce did ask about you continually to Master Dick when you were gone." He only shuts the door after Damian nods. Father had maybe only asked after him so he could deliver the news. He thinks it's better Father didn't get to do that. This way, he wouldn't have to see with his own eyes Father's focus shift from him to the new baby. At least he has a warning now. Hearing the car's soft purr fade as everyone leaves, Damian lets the tears slip down his cheeks and into the comforter.

He's the middle child. He knows Father isn't sure about him because he was raised in the League. But now he had a chance to raise a child of his own. Damian's silent tears turn to sobs and soon, he's hugging the bunched up blanket and a pillow and crying his heart out. Suddenly, he hears a mewl behind him and turns at lightning speed, because no one can catch him crying. He only allowed himself this because no one is home.

But it's not a person there. Alfred the cat and Titus stand at the edge of the bed, making sad sad noises.

"At least I'll have you," Damian says, sitting up and pulling the cat in his lap. Titus follows, curling up with his head in Damian's lap. Damian strokes both of them softly. "I won't let anyone take you from me." Helena will have to get pets of her own. A pang of fear strikes through his heart, wondering if Father will make him share them as he had made Drake share a laptop with him for a year. He falls back into the bed, a few more tears making their way down the sides of his face. Alfred the cat is stomping on his chest and licking his face.

"That tickles," he whispers to him, a small smile coming to his face. Alfred meows.

Damian spends the rest of the time in bed, cuddling Alfred and Titus, falling asleep sometime in the middle. When he wakes up, it's 11 AM, way past dinner time. Patrol must have started already. He's late. He can't be late. What if Father thinks he's slacking. He gets up, accidentally pushing Alfred, who meows loudly and gives him a disdainful look. Damian picks him up and brings him up to face level.

"I'm sorry Alfred," he says seriously. "I have to leave. I have to show everyone what a competent Robin I am. We're in this together, Alfred." The cat licks his paw disinterestedly. Damian hurries to the empty cave and hurries into his uniform, putting on the domino and hastening out of the cave's entrance that leads to Gotham's streets. He heads straight to Crime Alley, knowing Jason saves that part of his route for later. Sure enough, he's greeted with a group of people trying to mug a nice looking woman. Damian grins to himself before jumping down in the alley and unleashing every bit of fury he has on them.

"Come on, run," he hears the other ones say. "The Bat must be near!"

It only makes Damian angrier. He drops the two thugs he's beating and jumps at the deserters.

"The Bat isn't here," he grinds out, kicking one in the head and punching the other's stomach. "But the bird is, and he's going to kick your butt all the way to next year!"

He's only halfway done with the group when Todd alights and perches on a window sill.

"Nice job," he says, tone impressed. "You weren't supposed to get out though, agent A and Nightwing are worried sick. You're gonna get grounded if they mention this to B."

"I. Don't. Care!" Damian punctuates each word with a punch. The criminals are already knocked out. The woman ran away a long time ago. He stands in the middle of the unconscious thugs, trying desperately not to cry again.

 _No,_ he tells himself. _You cried in the afternoon. You're not allowed._

"So much anger," Todd says lightly. "Reminds me of me when I found Baby Bird had taken Robin. Sound any familiar, Babybat?"

"No," Damian bites. "I haven't been replaced." They both hear the unsaid _yet_ in Damian's statement.

"It feels like that though, doesn’t it? I did tell B to tell you she was pregnant before you left. His mistake. He didn't consider the mission taking more than a month and a half," Todd says. Then pauses and looks at him with the patented detective look. He's seen Richard give it to him today too. He hates being on the receiving end of it. Todd sighs and says, "Look, you won't be replaced."

"How do you know?" Damian demands. "One day, I will be obsolete. After all, who could be a more perfect heir than someone he's raised himself?"

Todd looks torn, sad. He crosses the distance between them in two strides and hugs Damian, who strangely doesn't protest. "Y'know, T tells me to look after you. Frequently."

"I know," Damian whispers, hugging him back reluctantly. "I hate it when she does."

Todd chuckles and they separate. "You know- you'll be Batman before Hel is even the age to be Robin. And she'll be your Robin then."

"What?" Damian is aghast.

"Yeah! You're twelve. Think, how old will you be in another twelve years?"

"Twenty four," Damian says dubiously.

"And how old will B be?"

"Fifty-five," Damian says. Then he realizes what Todd is implying. "He'll be too old to carry on as Batman."

"Exactly," Jason says. "And Helena will be twelve, which is about the mean Robin age."

"Will I- will I have to look after her?" Damian asks with a frown.

"Oh, yeah. I can't wait to see _those_ fights. You'll have to look after her like B and Dickwing look after you." Jason is practically beaming.

"Alright," Damian relents. "I'll- I'll consider that."

Todd looks at him contemplatively again before dropping the subject.

"Okay, we're gonna play Who Lets The Grapple Go Last after patrol. You sticking around?" He asks. Damian nods.

"I'm going to conquer everyone," he says seriously, and Todd laughs. _At least I will still have my siblings-in-arms,_ Damian thinks and follows him to his bike.

___

They get home late. So late, that Thomas is doing warm-ups before heading out to a morning patrol.

"Bruce and Selina are preparing to leave," he says when Richard inquires about them. Damian feels his heart drop to his gut. He hasn't seen Father in almost two months. He's nervous about how he will fit into Father's interests, with the new baby.

"Alright, see you after patrol," Todd says, clapping Thomas's shoulder. Damian walks to the locker room sullenly and changes into sweats, not bothering to take a shower. He usually never misses it, in fact, it's something Father has said he appreciates- getting the others to shower as kids used to be a job. But today he just doesn't feel like it. Maybe it’s a rebellious phase. Instead, he goes to his room and turns the A/C on and buries himself in the blankets, his heart doing drops of anxiety at the thought of Father favoring Helena over him. He doesn't know when he falls asleep, but when he wakes again, it's midday. He sits up straight when he realizes Father and Kyle and- and Helena will all be home now, definitely.

He goes still, and tries to listen for activity- not that he could hear it from here: the Manor is too big and has soundproofed walls anyways. He feels clammy all over as he ventures out of his room quietly. He goes to the main sitting room first, but there's no one there, so he tries the kitchen, where Alfred is stocking up the pantry.

"Ah, Master Damian. You missed Miss Helena's arrival," he says. "Master Bruce asked after you, but you were asleep, so he asked you to his study when you woke up."

"I'll go see him, then," Damian says. Alfred gives him a rare smile. On his way to the study, he tries to get a grip on what he's feeling: betrayal, at Father not telling him he had gotten Kyle pregnant, and... and fear. Fear that he would be forgotten. Anger, that he hadn't had his father in his life for most of it. Jealousy, that Helena would. He doesn’t bother knocking and pushed the door open. Father was typing away on his laptop and didn't notice till Damian was a few feet away from the desk. Or, knowing him, had and was giving Damian the chance to initiate the conversation.

"You asked to see me," Damian stated, surprised at how normal his voice sounded. Opposite of how he felt. Father looked up and smiled.

"Damian." He got up, walked over, and extended his arms, as if for a hug. Damian shrunk from it. He chanced a look, and Father's smile had melted into a we-need-to-talk look. Had he already disappointed Father?

"I haven't showered yet," he said, byways of explanation. That was a new feeling. He hadn't ever explained himself like he'd made a mistake before.

"That doesn't mean we can't hug," Father says. Damian tries to analyze his expression. It's warm, open, a little apologetic. All very rare. Damian wonders if Father cares that he never told him about Helena. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose when Damian doesn't respond. Damian feels a familiar tightness in his throat: a sign of tears, and he _refuses_ to cry right now, but Father- Father has given two signs of emotion and both of them are a disappointment.

"Alright, well- we do need to talk, still. You're a big brother now, Damian," Father says. He looks absolutely happy, practically beaming. Damian wonders if he was happy to learn about _his_ presence, of his birth, when Mother left him with him, or if he'd just been another burden.

"I heard," Damian says, trying for a dry tone. It comes out more accusatory than he likes. Father's face falls.

"I am- I can't tell you how sorry I am, Damian. I didn't know how to break it to you, how you'd react. And when you went away for the mission, I thought you would be back way before Selina delivered," he said.

"So it's my fault?!" Damian snapped. Father looked taken aback. "That I didn't get back. That I extended the mission. Well sorry! You deserve a better son- you _have_ better sons- sons that haven't killed before. Sons that you took in because you _wanted_ to. And now you have a perfect new daughter too! Why bother telling me? I should just give up Robin now, vacate the spot for the shiny new princess- you didn't _want_ me, after all. I've heard the rumors. You didn't even know Mother had your DNA samples. She says it's lies, but she's sparing me, and maybe herself. I know you don't want me. And now you don't need me. So just ship me off to boarding school or something, and be done with it. I'm sure Mother will work out a child support arrangement with you. You don't need to split your attention on the problem child when you have a new one."

Damian's voice went from a snapping to shouting, to bitterly gritting out the words to the end, and somewhere along the way, he'd started crying too. Father looks taken aback. His mouth is hanging open like he's turned to stone. Damian waits for a beat, then two, and then turns on his heel and runs back to his room. Father would surely not keep him around after this. He sobs in his blanket again and hears a knock on his door.

"Go away!" He yells. It's probably Grayson or Todd coming to drag him to lunch. He's sure Kyle and Helena will be there, and he doesn't want to go.

"I- I didn't realize you'd be this affected." That's Drake, entering the room. Damian stiffens. This really is the worst day of his life. He's sure to be shipped away from Gotham, and Drake, who has maybe heard his argument with Father, has come to gloat and will have the last word now.

"I said. Go. _Away_ ," Damian grits out.

"I wouldn't have teased you before," Drake says, ignoring him. "I didn't know. I'm sorry." Damian feels the bed dip beside him and a tentative hand on his back, patting. A little awkwardly at first, but then picking up a comfortable rhythm.

"I felt something like this when Dick took Robin from me."

Damian stiffens again. His back is to Drake, but he wishes he could see his face. He has never admitted vulnerability to Damian.

"I was sad, angry. Hurt. I hated you, the way you hate Helena. And most importantly, I hated you because you took Dick away from me. We were really good friends, me and him. He didn't even have time to talk to me, back then. Bruce was gone, and I didn't have Robin. Then I found Bruce hadn't died and he thought I was crazy, for a while. It's not the exact same as what you're going through, but... I can relate. Even if it's just a tiny bit." Damian sits up and turns. Drake snaps his hand back to himself, still looking awkward.

"I-I'm sorry. I never gave you the benefit of the doubt," Damian says. Drake smiles tiredly.

"That's okay. Then, we would be friends and how could the world function like that?" he says. Damian shoves him lightly, smiling despite himself.

"I didn't know," he says, more seriously. "About what you went through- with no one believing you about Father. Going to look for him, working with Grandfather, it can't have been easy. I- we owe you. All of us. Father especially."

"It's fine," he says, smiling again. "All in a day's work."

"Well, I was supposed to bring both you and Bruce to lunch, but I think he's already going to be down there," Tim says, standing up and brushing his jeans. "What do you say, you join me? We'll sit at the far end of the table and discuss gaming strategies."

Damian perks up a little and then reminds himself of who he's talking to. "Yes- I mean, you go ahead and I'll be along after a shower."

"Alright," Drake says, and heads out.

When Damian is ready to enter the dining room, he peeks in first, but he can only see one end of the table. Sure enough, there's an empty seat for him beside Drake, who's pushing his soup around and scrolling on his phone. Damian heads in, casting a quick glance around the table. Father sits at the other end, Richard and Kyle on either side. She's positively glowing, answering Richard's questions about the hospital and the experience. There's a baby monitor on the floor by their chairs, and Father is watching her with a smile on his face. Damian feels a wave of inferiority wash over him. He wonders if he ever looked at Mother that way.

He's starting to regret talking back to Father. He offers Drake a small smile and takes the seat beside him, but he's not feeling smiley inside. He wants to stay, desperately. He will miss all of his- his family, even Todd and Drake, and Brown. And his pets. He will miss patrolling with Richard and having two on one sparring matches with Father. He stabs his spoon in his soup and drains it quickly, finishing the other courses even quicker. He wants to go to the case as quickly as possible, and he still needs to fill his mission report.

Damian pushes his plate away when he's done, turning to Drake. "I'm going to the cave," he says in a low, unlike ever. Damian is rarely this quiet at home. Drake looks confused by it, throwing a glance at Todd, who also has been scrolling through his phone throughout the lunch.

"Alright," Drake says. Damian goes down to the cave, determined to ignore everyone in the family for a few days at least. He's so engrossed in his mission report that he doesn't even hear Richard take a seat beside him in front of the computer.

"Hey," he says, and Damian starts. It's been hours since lunch, and it's early evening now.

"Hello, Richard. Do you want me to update any cases while I'm working?" he asks. Richard looks at him funny, and Damian realizes.

"Drake talked," he states. "I knew he would! I will never-!"

"Whoa, bud, calm down!" Richard says, holding up his hands in surrender. "I think you need a new perspective on what Tim meant by telling us. And he only told me and Jay, don't worry."

"What do you mean?" Damian asks, scrunching up his nose.

"Think of it this way- if you got a life-threatening injury, but refused to tell us all because you didn't want us to worry, it would ultimately be bad for you, wouldn't it?" Richard says.

"Yes," Damian says, "Father always says not to hide injuries and illnesses from Alfred, and he's right."

"Yeah! Now if Tim saw your injury, which you hid, and told it to us, would you fault him?"

"No..." Damian says dubiously. "But I would never hide an injury that big!"

Richard laughs. "You wouldn't, but for the sake of the metaphor, you wouldn't get angry at him for reporting something like that, why?"

"Because," Damian pauses, thinks it over. His injury here is obviously supposed to be his emotions. He should never have said them out loud. "Because he wouldn't want me to suffer."

"Exactly!" Richard says, smiling. "Now-"

"Are my- my feelings about Helena an injury?" he blurts out. Richard looks aghast.

"No! Not at all! It's just-," Richard pauses as if trying to find the right words. "Don't take the metaphor so literally- there's no injury here. But you being hurt and upset- well no one wants to see that. If you throw yourself into work and ignore them, you'll get hurt, eventually. The feelings of hurt you have will turn into something ugly, over time, and it will hurt you the most. And we all want that to not happen. Even Tim and Jason."

"So Drake wants me to- what, talk it out? With all of you?" Damian asks, frowning a little.

Richard nods. "If that's what you want to do, yes. We'll all be there. Not just us- Cass and Duke, Alfred, even Bruce. I'll talk some sense into him. I'll slap him in his thick skull if I have to. Bottom line is: Tim meant well."

"Alright," Damian says, leaning back in the huge chair. "I won't attack him with my new katana then."

Richard laughs again. "I would be really glad if you don't."

"So," Damian clears his throat, "I said some- some things. Bad things. To Father. Will he kick me out now? I told him he was free to do so. Will he? I don't want to leave, Richard." He hates the urgency in his tone. To his surprise, Richard bursts out laughing.

"No!" He says, when he's recovered a little. "Gosh- I've had way worse arguments with him. I've called him all types of names. Jason's told him to shove it up some very bad places, and with description. He’s used to it by now. So no, he won't kick you out. He was probably just caught off guard."

"If you say so," Damian says, not fully convinced. Richard and Todd _had_ moved out. Just as he starts to get back to his report, Todd, Drake, Cain, and Thomas come bursting into the cave.

"Congratulations on your first fight with Bruce," Cain says, grinning.

"Yo, we have to celebrate this," Drake says seriously.

Thomas looks suspiciously. "Why are we celebrating this?"

Todd throws an arm over his shoulder. "Because, Daisy Duke, you will see what a headass Bruce can be sometimes. And soon you will call him out too, and then we'll celebrate too."

Thomas raises an eyebrow. "Call out the Batman? Think I'll pass..."

"You won't," Tim says. "You're a Robin. Robins never pass that."

"Damn right, we don't," Richard replies, and then his eyes widen. "I meant dang!"

There's a wave of laughter and Todd trying to pull Richard into a headlock, and Damian finds himself smiling at his siblings. Just his siblings, not siblings in arms. He's been reluctant to admit the fact, but they're as much Father's children as he is. So Damian watches his brothers wrestle on the floor and his sister taking bets on who'll win and his brother doing a bad version of wrestling commentary and strangely enough, finds himself wanting the evening to not end.

-

Father doesn't come to patrol that night. Damian stiffens when Alfred announces that. He'd been hoping he could get on patrol with him: just Batman and Robin, having a good time punching criminals. An appropriate time to talk to him about everything.

Damian sulks around, choosing to follow Richard instead of leading as he usually does.

"Yo, Robin. How's it going?" Someone flicks his head lightly and turns in annoyance to see no one there. He huffs and turns to the other to see Brown in full Batgirl regalia, giving him a toothy grin.

"Black Bat and I are gonna go get hot-dogs later, wanna come with?" she asks.

"How come I don't get the invite?" Richard asks with mock hurt as he lands from a flip.

"Uh, kinda a girls night thing."

Damian growls, but Brown grins her annoying grin again and turns to Richard, so Damian stalks over to the edge to look at the city.

"So how's he taking it?" she asks Richard. Damian scrunches his face. How weak does Brown think he is? Richard reassures her enough and she tells him to ask Damian to hit her up if he ever needs to talk.

"It's kind of funny," she says, "how he fucked up differently with each one of us. Damian could talk to anyone of us about this and have us relate."

Richard is quiet for a moment. "Well, everyone's-"

"No," Brown interrupts. "Di- Nightwing, I know you're, like, ride or die for Batman. Loyalty is a good trait, but... not here. Not when it's the kids he took responsibilities for."

Richard goes quiet again and then sighs. "I- yeah. You're right. Not here. I guess I just- I'm used to making excuses for him. I shouldn't."

"Talk to Oracle about it," Brown suggests, her voice sounding far away. "But- give B and Catwoman my best. I should go. I've got a date with a hot-dog."

Then there's the telltale whoosh of a cape and Damian knows she's gone.

"I could hear you," Damian says without turning. In a few moments, Richard stands beside him, looking at Gotham.

"I think we all knew that," Richard says mildly. "But she's right. With you looking up to him and spending so much time with me, I don't know if it's rubbed off, but don't make excuses for him. If he's wrong, he's wrong."

"He's Batman," Damian says with a sniff. He can practically hear Richard's smile.

"We can head in early if you want to catch him before bedtime," Richard suggests.

"I wouldn't want to disturb him in the middle of changing diapers," Damian says, "But if you're tired, we _could_ head in."

Richard rolls his eyes. "Sure. _I'm_ tired." He grumbles something that sounds suspiciously like "of Bruce", but Damian is already jumping off the building.

Alfred isn't in the cave unlike how he normally would be. Another change. Richard says he's going to stick around in the cave and annoy everyone over comms, so Damian decides to shower and go find him. He's in the kitchen, making snacks for Father and Kyle while they talk in low voices and look into each other's eyes. Damian feels angry immediately, and he doesn't even know why. Maybe because he's worked himself over so much, cried twice, had a fight with Father in the past day, but he couldn't care more about it. Here he is, being all lovey-dovey with the mother of his child.

He promptly walks over and seats himself one stool away at the counter. "Pennyworth, I'll have one of whatever you're making."

Father startles, actually startles beside him, and Damian throws him a side glance.

"Of course, sir," he says. "May I know if patrol was good?"

"Yes," he replies, keeping his voice level. "Brown offered to "talk to me if I ever felt like it," but other than that it was okay."

"Damian," Father starts.

"Yes, Father?" he asks. "What is it? Have you wed and forgot to tell me?"

"I should check up on Helena," Kyle says, looking studiously between them, before getting up.

"But you're the one who wanted snacks," Father says, looking at her with concern.

"I shall deliver it to Miss Helena's nursery," Alfred says. Kyle gives him a nod and leaves.

"Damian," he says, turning to him. "I'm sorry for not telling you. I made excuses in the morning. But it's not supposed to be about me."

"I see Kyle's taught you lines now," Damian says curtly.

"She's good to me," Father says, and Damian finally turns to look at his face. It is nothing but sincere, vulnerable.

"I'm sure," Damian says and starts to get up too. "Pennyworth, I'll skip the snack. I have some in my room, so don't worry."

He's about to take the stairs to his room when he feels a hand on his shoulder to see Father has followed him.

"Damian," he says, "We should talk. About Selina, and Helena, and you. The circumstances of your birth, specifically."

Damian pauses. "My birth."

"Yes. Should we move to the study, please? No one will disturb us."

The short walk is awkward and full of avoiding looks. Father sits on the plush sofa and pats the space beside him. Damian reluctantly takes it.

"First of all- Helena wasn't planned. I am happy, really, extremely happy to have her-" Damian's heart falls a little "-but we didn't plan her. Do you know why?" Damian shakes his head. "Because I already had a baby boy, one I'd known for such a short time, and I had dedicated myself to knowing him."

Damian's eyes widened. He opened his mouth, but Father raised a hand to let him continue.

"Second of all- nothing takes priority over you. I know Helena will share that with you and that it's a hard realization to come to. But you're just as important to me as she is. You will not surpass one another. It's an unthinkable thing.

"Third- I like Selina. I do. I won't deny it. I'm not sure how serious I am about her, but I'm getting old now and she's my companion. One by one, my birds began flying the nest and one day, you will too. And so will Helena. And I hope to heavens that I will always have all of you, from Dick to Helena, but- she's someone I see spending my future years with." Father pauses and takes a deep breath.

"And about those rumors, you talked about," Father says, and Damian winces not sure what to expect. "We were married when we had you. Talia and I. She told me she had a miscarriage. But we were married, and very much in love when she got pregnant. We were happy. I loved her, and part of me always will. But things just didn't work out. I suspect she didn't tell you because dwelling on a thing like that can be painful."

"I- you, I mean," Damian sputtered. He didn't know what he'd expected. It was certainly not this. He'd expected his Father and Mother to be- well, an isolated incident, in the best case. But marriage? They were happily married?

"And I love you," Father declared. "I have loved you for twelve years, since the moment Talia told me she was pregnant. And I have mourned you for ten of those years. And when I got you back, it felt indescribable. Do not ever think that I will replace you."

Damian feels tears starting to form and a ball of emotion forming in his throat. "I- I didn't-"

Father holds out his arms and Damian almost flies into them, burying his face in Father's shirt.

"I'm sorry," he sniffles. Father strokes his hair and rubbing his back.

"I knew you'd understand," he says. "But if you'd need more time- if you still do, it's okay. I won't go anywhere."

"I'd like that," Damian says again, trying to wipe away the evidence of tears.

"Alright chum," Father replies, pressing a kiss to Damian's temple. They stay that way for a while, and Damian sleeps with his head in Father's lap while he continues to stroke Damian's hair. Damian thinks everything over, then sits up a little.

"Can -can I see her? Tomorrow?" he asks. Father looks taken aback. Delighted, but taken aback.

"Of course," he says, composing himself quickly. "Of course, yes."

"Alright," Damian says, standing up. "I suppose I should sleep. Good night."

"Good night, chum," Father says, a tired smile on his face.

-

The next morning, Damian wakes up early (any time before noon was considered early in Wayne Manor) and goes down to breakfast, intending to go see his new sister right after. Father sits at one of the chairs and Todd is sitting on the table on the other side, his feet balanced on the arms of the dining. He offers him a nod in greeting before continuing towards the other end. Alfred lays out a plate and Damian helps himself to a cucumber sandwich.

"Father," he says. "I am meeting Helena today, yes?" Damian is impressed that his voice doesn't betray any nervousness. Father looks up and smiles, sort of proudly. It makes Damian sit up straighter.

"Yes," he says in reply. "After breakfast, whenever you want to."

Father leads him to the nursery, which is painted and has decor in various pastel colors and white trim. Damian nods at the careful color scheme with approval. Kyle sits in a chair beside the crib, reading a magazine, and rocking the crib gently.

"Good morning," Damian says, and she looks up. "I would like to meet my sister. Well, half-sister. Would you introduce her?" He's not sure how Kyle would react, but she smiles at him after a small pause and says, "Of course." The baby is bundled in a yellow blanket with a bat on it. Damian's heart quickens the smallest bit and she leans to put her in his arms.

"Damian, meet Helena," she says, arranging his arms around her carefully. "Hold it below her neck."

Her face looks like a newborn baby's- no distinct features yet, but she's only three days old. As if noticing the movement, her eyes- big and deep green- open. She blinks, then raises a fist makes a cooing noise.

"Hello," Damian says in wonder. He can see some similarity in her eyes- they're the same as his. Father's shape and green, thanks to Kyle. "It's nice to meet you."

"She has your eyes," Father says as if echoing his thoughts.

"Yes," Damian says. "I noticed."

That night he goes to the nursery and looks over her. She's awake again. She watches him for a while before making grabby hands. Damian is taken aback.

"You want me to pick you up," he says. "What if I- what if I hurt you?"

Helena only makes a noise of struggle and reaches up more. Damian reaches out to pick her up, hesitating but picking her and carrying her the way he'd seen Kyle do in the morning.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers. "I won't hurt you- and I don't hate you now- and I will look after you because Father's getting old."

He sits in the chair carefully and tucks his knees up beside him. As sleep starts to take over, Damian realizes Father and Kyle will probably see this on the baby monitor.

"It's okay Helena," he says, patting the baby's back slowly. She burps and Damian smiles. "I'll teach you how to delete Father's cloud footage tomorrow. It's something any Wayne should know, after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Lmk what you think. My tumblr is @ brucie


End file.
